


Say My Name

by grantairehair



Series: Sand Sparks [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, dom!cosette, i try to write serious things but then it's just more porn, sub!eponine, this is porn, yay more porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairehair/pseuds/grantairehair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits die hard, and Eponine's habit of calling Cosette "my lady" goes out with a bang.<br/>In the same universe as Sand Sparks. Not quite a sequel, but happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

Being able to fix Cosette’s hair was Éponine’s favorite part of being a handmaiden. It may have even been why she chose the job in the first place. There was something mechanical and therapeutic about fixing someone’s hair into some intricate and flowery design , creating something out of the ordinarily chaotic mess. All she knew was that running her fingers through Cosette’s lush black locks, massaging her scalp (sometimes at Cosette’s request, other times at her own intuition or desire), and learning new and intricate ways to fix it so that the hairstyle would please Cosette was a duty in which Éponine gained a great deal of joy.

Cosette made a soft noise of pleasure in the back of her throat as Éponine kneaded her strong fingers through that silky hair, starting a delicate plait on one side of her head. Of course, this noise went straight in between Éponine’s legs, a fact of which Cosette was smugly aware. Éponine’s fingers hesitated for a few moments until she resumed her braiding.

Cosette grinned to herself before turning her head. She looked Éponine in the eyes and repeated the noise again, louder, tossing head back and closing her eyes.

Éponine turned as red as the wine Cosette was drinking before rolling her eyes and forcing Cosette’s head back around with her hands. “My lady, if you want me to finish your hair without pinning you to the floor and fucking you until the whole castle knows my name, then you should perhaps stop making those obscene noises.”

Cosette laughed playfully but remained facing the wall, “Oh, my dear Éponine. My name is Cosette. I thought that once we started fucking, you would be done with that ‘my lady’ rubbish. And I thought that I was the one who did the fucking around here.”

Éponine yanked her hair more forcefully than perhaps was necessary. “I could fuck you if I wanted,” she mumbled.

“But why would you ever want to?” Cosette asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Éponine took a deep breath and smiled, “I guess that’s true.” She leaned around Cosette’s neck-closely, perhaps too closely—so that her mouth was right next to Cosette’s ear. “But how about we make a deal?” Éponine whispered.

Cosette inhaled and leaned back against Éponine’s mouth. “I’m listening.”

“You let me finish your hair. Silently. And then you can fuck me on the floor until the guard comes to take you to dinner with your sisters,” Éponine murmured against Cosette’s face.

Cosette nuzzled Éponine’s face before asking, “Why the floor?”

“Because I just made the bed, my lady.” Éponine replied exasperatedly.

“All right, that’s it,” Cosette said, annoyed. She grabbed Éponine’s hands and threw her down on the bed after yanking down the sheets. “I’ll make the bed later.”

Éponine looked up at Cosette scornfully, “Do you even know how to make a bed, my lady?”

Cosette let her breath out in a huff and straddled Éponine, pinning her hands above her head, “What did you call me?”

“My lady,” Éponine repeated defiantly, a part of her wanting to know what Cosette would do to her. “And what about your dinner with your sisters, my lady? What shall your hair look like then?”

Cosette rolled her eyes and leaned down so that her face was inches from Éponine’s, “They’re bastards like me,” she whispered, “You think they care about some highborn, Dornish court lady’s hair style?”

“I guess not,” Éponine conceded breathlessly, “Although I must say that the Dornish court lady look quite becomes you, my lady.”

“Call me that again,” Cosette growled threateningly, grinding her hips against Éponine’s. 

“My lady,” Éponine gasped as she arched her back.

Cosette crushed her lips against Éponine’s but only stayed there for a second, working her way downward, kissing and licking and biting, leaving a trail of bruises in her wake that would be a nightmare to hide in Éponine’s servant garb.

Cosette bit down hard on Éponine’s collarbone and Éponine cried out. Cosette smirked as she looked back up at Éponine. “What’s my name?” She asked innocently.

Not trusting herself to speak, Éponine stayed silent.

Cosette laughed and turned back to Éponine’s body, “Looks like you need more convincing,” she stated impishly.

Éponine whimpered as Cosette dug her fingernails into her back, scratching from her shoulder blades to her hipbones before gripping her waist and rocking their hips together. Cosette returned her lips to Éponine’s throat. “My. Name. Is. Cosette.” She firmly established, punctuating each word with a bite.

Éponine threw her hips forward, begging for Cosette to reach lower.

Cosette laughed, “Oh, so you want me to fuck you now, do you?” She leaned down and put her lips to Éponine’s ear. “Well, you’re gonna have to ask, sweetheart.”

“Please,” Éponine moaned.

Cosette rubbed her hips against Éponine’s more slowly this time. “Not good enough.”

“Please, please, just fuck me,” Éponine cried, “Fuck me now, please, fuck me with your fingers or with your mouth or with anything you want, just fuck me. Oh!” Éponine’s breath hitched as Cosette reached under Éponine’s smallclothes and into her slit.

Cosette toyed with her opening a moment before moving up to circle Éponine’s clit. Éponine’s legs twitched and she moaned in response to Cosette’s hand.

“What’s my name?” Cosette demanded as she kept working Éponine’s clit, harder and faster until they were both on the brink of release.

Éponine moaned again and grinded against Cosette’s hand before Cosette repeated, this time more forcefully as she rubbed harder, “What’s my name?”

“Cosette!” Éponine screamed as she came, clutching at Cosette’s waist.

Upon hearing her name and watching Éponine come undone, Cosette came as well, collapsing against Éponine and heaving against her chest. “Say it again,” Cosette mumbled against Éponine’s chest.

“Cos—” Éponine started, but before she could finish, a knock came on the door. “Miss Cosette,” came a guard’s sheepish voice from the other side, obviously having heard the whole thing, “Your sisters are waiting on you downstairs.”

Cosette giggled breathlessly, “Tell them to go ahead and start without me. The first course is always the most dreadfully boring.”

Éponine grinned up at Cosette and Cosette winked at her. “I’m meant to escort you down there, my lady.”

Cosette’s eyes widened. My lady??!?! she mouthed at Éponine. Éponine put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. Cosette shook her head and replied offhandedly to the guard, “Yes, well fine, I’ll be with you presently.”

She crouched down by Éponine’s face once more and asked again, “What was that you were saying?”

“Cosette,” Éponine breathed, “Cosette. They may not know mine, but the whole castle certainly knows your name after that,” she smirked.

“Oh, my darling,” Cosette purred, “They all already know my name.” 

And with that, Cosette winked and slowly licked her fingers before popping up and leaving the room.


End file.
